This can NOT, be real
by BarbwireHeart
Summary: Naru loves Mai. All he has wanted to do since the day she broke his camera is kiss her, but there is a slight problem, Naru's mother is forcing him into a arranged marriage.
1. Boring days

_Here we go again, another boring day a SPR. At least Naru will be there._Mai thought as she opened the door to her favourite boss's office. Naru was at his desk, reading a new book about P-K and didn't seem to care that Mai had entered. "Naru, would you like some tea?" Mai asked, hoping to get some attention from her boss_. You know he will say yes! Honestly Mai._ "Yes, thank you Mai" Naru said without even looking up from his book. _Told you so. _Mia smiled brightly and started to shut the door. _His eyes are so beautiful; I could just stare at them all day._ Naru looked up at Mai and smirked. "Mai, you do realise making tea involves leaving the door, right?" Naru said arching a black eyebrow at her. _Oh crap!_ "O-oh, right. Sorry about that" Mai stuttered, her cheeks redden. As Mai closed the door, she caught Naru's smirk turn into a **smile**. _How long was I standing there for? HE NEVER SMILES! Honestly, could I embarrass myself more in front of him?!_ The sound of the kettle boiling interrupted Mai from her self-scrutiny. As she stirred Naru's tea, Mia thought about how long it's been since SPR had a customer. It had to have been two months ago, and god, it had been one hell of a ghost. It virtually knocked the museum down, even with the help of all her friends. "Mia, what's taking so long!?" Naru's shout was mixed with concern. _Well, that's new _Mia thought. Mia opened the door to Naru's office and found Naru's face was etched with worry. Although, once Naru saw Mai, he went back to reading his book without an expression at all. _Okay…_ "I'm sorry it took so long" Mai apologized. "I hope after that wait, that this is the best tea ever" he said back to his normal monotone-self. _Gezz…mood swings_. After Naru sipped his tea, Mai asked "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Naru looked up from his book and sighed. "Unless we get a customer soon, there will be no point in coming to work. I have nothing to do, let alone anything to give to you. So, unless you want to clean, I suggest you go home" Naru said taking another sip of his tea. _I just got here! I'm not leaving you! _Mia thought, determination covering her face. "Where do you want me to start first, Naru?" Mai asked, trying not to let the fear of not seeing him escape.

"Are you serious, Mai?" Naru said astounded, as if he never expected her to stay. To answer him, she rolled up the sleeves of her white long-sleeve blouse. Naru's eyes got bigger with disbelief and he couldn't stop starring. _What is wrong with me staying to clean? And stop starring; your mouth might fall on the desk. Gezz Naru, you are sure acting weird today _Mai thought. As Mai looked around, she noticed that Naru's office was a pig's pen. Books everywhere **but** the bookshelves, sheets and newspapers in random piles on his desk and files scattered around the room. _I think that here is a pretty good place to start._ "What about in here, Naru? Or is there some sort of order to this mess?" Mia enquired.

Naru stopped gawking and looked around, to find his office was far messier than he had remembered. _Gezz, I swear it wasn't this messy two seconds ago _he thought. He looked up at Mai who had her hands on her hips, waiting for his answer. Mai was the most beautiful girl Naru had ever seen, and yet, he was not allowed to have her. This is why he is always so blunt with her and tried to look at her as little as possible. It was also why he was unable to stop starring not five seconds ago; he had not expected her to stay and **clean**. He had wanted her to go, because he couldn't handle the urge to kiss her, and now she was asking him if she could clean **his** office, in the skinniest jeans ever. Ah! She doesn't even like you and above that, you can't even have her! So, stop thinking about her! Naru screamed at himself. "Um…earth to Naru" Mai said in a cute (but concerned) voice. _I need you to get out of here now Mai. _ "Mai, can you go make me some more tea?" Naru said, rather too forcefully. "Sure...wait…you still have half a cup left" Naru looked down into his teacup and yes, he still had half of it left. Come on Shibuya! Keep it together! Naru cussed himself. Taking the cup from his desk, Naru knocked back the rest of his hot tea. "No I don't" he smirked and handed her the tea cup. His fingers accidently skimmed across hers, creating electricity that flew up his hand and made his heart beat faster. _Jesus! What is this girl done to me!? _Naru thought, wide eyed.

Mai's brown eyes had widened from their touch and she was biting her lip. _NO! Don't do that! _Naru shouted at her mentally. Mia looked up from his desk and stared into Naru's violet eyes, _stop it now! _He willed Mai. "Umm…ok…I'll go make you some more tea" Mai barely whispered as she turned to leave. _AH!That was close!_ Naru slumped back in his chair the moment the door closed. _YOU DO NOT LIKE HER!_Naru tried to lie to himself, quite unsuccessfully. _You know your mother would kill_…no…_**murder**__ you, if you kissed Mai. I wonder what she would do to you if she knew how many times you've thought of that_. Naru sighed. It was not fair that his **adopted** mother got to choose who he spent forever with. Naru felt a sudden flood of rage fill him._ GOD DAMN IT MUM! Who has arranged marriages anymore? _He scowled at the wall. Naru was distracted from his sudden hatred of the wall, when he heard a crash and then a thud come from the kitchen. _MAI! _Naru charged to his door and threw it open. Naru ran as fast as he could to the kitchen and nearly ran into the kitchen door that had been swung open. _What the? _ "NARU! GET IN HERE!" Lin shouted from inside the kitchen. _How did he get there before I did? _Naru pondered as he closed the door and stepped into the kitchen. _No… _Naru's heart stopped as he saw Mai lying in a puddle of her own blood. "Naru! Call an ambulance!" Lin shouted at him. _Mai….. _Naru grabbed his phone, his wild eyes never leaving Mai as he called for an ambulance.


	2. Weird dreams

Ok first I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for reading my story (that has made me feel so much more convident in my writing) and second, I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed my last story (I couldn't stop smiling the whole time I was writing this next chaper because of you). Now enjoy :)

* * *

_Water, water everywhere. Cool and refreshing water. I open my eyes and I see dream Naru surrounded by water. All of Naru's features are slack, his eyes are closed, his raven hair ebbs with the water and he is very pale. Its dark and I'm scared, where am I? I swim closer to dream Naru, he's crying. How does that work? Water…..Water, everywhere. Naru's eyes open and are trained on my face. "Wake up Mai. Please wake up" Naru starts crying again. His tears are heavier than the water and sink down into the black water below._

"Mai, wake up" Mai heard Naru's concern and could feel his hand squeeze hers. Mai tried to open her eyes but with no success. _My eyes feel as if they're glued shut and my head hurts. _"Mai…" Naru's voice cracked. _WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_ Mai commanded herself. As she finally flickered opened her eyes, Mai found herself in complete darkness bar a lamp at the side of her bed. _Where am I? _Mai felt Naru squeeze her hand again, bring her back to now. Mai looked at Naru slouched in the chair beside the bed, and almost whimpered. He had his head bowed, his eyes were closed and was holding onto her hand for dear life. _What? Naru hates me, why is he so upset? _Mai was overly confused but she needed to know where she was. Mai looked around the room, at the drip in her arm and realized that she was in a hospital. _What…what happened?_ Mai thought as looked at her distraught boss with awe. An abrupt spike of pain made Mai grab her head and squeeze her eyes shut. _ AH! My head is pounding! _"Mai! What's wrong?!" Naru shouted which made her head hurt more. "My head is killing me" Mai said through gritted teeth. Mai was vaguely aware that Naru leaned over her and pushed a button. _That…feels…so much better_ Mai sighed in relief as the pain killers hit her aching head. Mai took her hands off her head slowly and opened her eyes; her jaw fell open when she saw Naru standing up. _God, he looks terrible._ Naru had a crumpled and stained black shirt on, his ebony hair turned any each way like it hadn't been brushed for a while, his eyes were red from crying and to top it off, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. _Am I still dreaming?_ Mai was very puzzled.

_She's awake!_ Naru beamed, and then the realization dawned on him._ CRAP! I can't let Mai know I love her! That would just be cruel and it would hurt me too._ Naru blinked away the tears he felt creep into his eyes as he tried to hide his love for Mai. Once Naru had told himself that she was awake and fine, he left. _This way she might think it's a dream_ he hoped. As Naru walked down the silent hospital halls to the exit, he wished for the god knows how manyith time, that his mum would allow him, to choose who he married.

_It was real; it had to be_ Mai thought as she stared at Naru's jacket. She could feel his jacket in her palms, she could smell the distinct smell of Naru on it, she could even see it, and yet, she could not believe she had seen Naru so… so, so, _so… lost_. Mai wasn't sure how long she had stared at that jacket when she heard the door open. "MAI! You're awake!" Ayako shouted and ran up to Mai to give her a hug, Mai smiled at Ayako's reaction and squeezed her as tight as she could. Ayako looked down at Mai and her smile left as she saw Naru's jacket. "Where did you get that, Mai?" Ayako asked, a puzzled look spreading across her face. _What do I say? I'm not even sure how I got this._ "Uh, it was on my bed when I woke up" Mai answered. Ayako didn't seem to like that answer one bit as the confused look on her face didn't fade. "Well, that's weird considering he hasn't been here since the day you hit your head. In fact, he has only calls for updates every now and then" Ayako said taking the jacket and putting it on a chair. As if her head could hear it being mentioned, it started to throb. _Ah, it hurts. What did Naru do? Oh! That's right._ Mai thought as she pushed the button. _Better… _"So, what happened? You said something about my head" Mai asked. She really needed to know, all she could remember was the electricity that had ran through her, as Naru had handed her the tea cup. Ayako's confused stare turned from the abandoned chair holding Naru's jacket, to Mai. "You don't remember?" Ayako asked mystified. Mai shook her head and frowned. _If I did, I wouldn't be asking. _"Um well, Naru thinks you had one of your dreams and fainted while you were making tea for him, so you hit your head on the stone bench. Also, because you were holding the teacup, it cut your hand when you hit the ground" Ayako sighed_. So that dream with the water…it was a physic dream? _"You're lucky there wasn't hot water in that cup Mai, otherwise you would have shocking burns as well" Ayako said her voice full of worry. "Mai, you should have seen all the blood, it was horrible" Ayako hesitated "But I'm happy your still with us" Ayako smiled, _I'm happy too _Mai smiled. After a while, Ayako's eyes trained back on Naru's jacket as if it were a huntsmen spider.

_I wish I could stop crying_. Naru knew Mai was ok, so why was he still crying? _Gezz, maybe I just need sleep _Naru thought. He hadn't slept a wink since the accident and he had only gone to visit Mai at night when none of their friends would be visiting. A knock on his office door interrupted Naru's thoughts. "Come in" Naru said wiping the tears away. "Mai is awake, Kazuya" Lin informed Naru, without looking up at him_. I know that Lin…and now it's back to faking all my emotions and actions towards her._ "Great, have you told the others?" he asked Lin. "I would have thought you would know me better by now, Naru. Of course I have" Lin smiled. "Of course, I should have known" Nar smirked half heartily. Lin's eyes widened suddenly, as if he had just remembered something important and he looked skittish. "Uh…Naru?" Lin sounded really nervous. _What's wrong? Lin is never like this. _"Yes, Lin" Naru answered. Lin was looking everywhere but at Naru, and couldn't seem to stay still. "Um…your mother has found you…a… partner" Lin sounded regretting of that staement. _WHAT!_


	3. Not now!

Alright guys, this is it for a few days. School ends soon so I'll probably post different stories (not making any promises) as well as continuing with this one. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Naru was in complete shock and would have fallen to the floor if the desk wasn't in front of him. _WHAT?! No! Not yet!_ Naru pleaded. "I'm so sorry Kazuya. I think what your mother is doing is shallow and cruel. You should be able to marry someone you love, not some random you've never meet" Lin's voice was think with anger. _Tell that to my mum _Naru started to cry again. B-vvvv! B-vvvv! B-vvvv! Naru's phone started to vibrate across his desk but Naru didn't give a fuck. _Wait…it could be Mai _Naru picked up the phone and…_That is _**not**_ Mai. _"Hello mother" Naru said barely keeping his rage in check. You could almost hear her smile. "Hello darling, I can tell you have heard the news" Naru's mother sneered. "OH DON'T START THE WHOLE "HELLO DARLING" THING WITH ME!" Naru roared. _YOU'RE TAKING MAI AWAY, YOU BITCH! _ Naru kept that to himself, but just barely. "Darling, please don't be mad. She is a lovely young lady, with all the qualifications I deem worthy of your wife" she said calmly. _WHAT DID YOU SAY!_ "MAD!" Naru laughed "I'M NOT MAD! I'M ENRAGED! AND WHAT THE HELL COUNTS AS THE RIGHT QUALIFICATIONS OF MY WIFE?!" Naru had lost it. _All I want is Mai, not a…how did that cow put it? Ah that's right! 'A lovely young lady'._ "Well don't be that either, sweetie. And Elizabeth is a much respected doctor here in England. She will be perfect for you!" Naru's mother sounded excited. _MAI _**IS**_ PERFECT! _ "I doubt that she is perfect for **ME,** very much mother" Naru said, his teeth clenched. "Well don't, because she is just what you need" his mother snapped. _What I need? _Naru felt a bubble of laughter rise in his throat. "You're despicable, you know that don't you mother?" Naru smiled as if he were possessed. "Whatever do you mean, darling?" she sounded frightened. _Oh dear god! Really? You're acting innocent?! _ "Oh, trust me you know" Naru said hanging up on her. Lin hadnot moved from the doorway and looked a mixture of angry and unsure. "Lin, if a client calls, please tell them I'll be back…soon" Naru said barging past Lin and heading for the entrance of SPR.

"Ok, you're sure you don't need us to stay and help you Mai?" Monk said at the doorway to her apartment. "Yeah, you sure you don't need some help with dinner or something?" John said, worry covering his face. _I love you guys. _Mai smiled at her friends and nodded, instantly regretting it as her head started to pound. Neither of her friends seemed convinced but they nodded. "Well see ya later then, Mai" John said, concern filled his voice. Monk grabbed the door hand and smiled a reassuring smile. "If you need **anything**, you call one of us, ok?" Monk said worried. "Of course guys" Mai said giving each of them a hug. As Monk closed the door, Mai ran to her bedroom and fell on her bed. She was drained and all she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't. A thought had been nagging at her all day. Had Naru actually been at the hospital crying over her? _Don't be ridiculous, he doesn't care about you _her subconscious told her. That was true; he tried everything to get her away from him like she was a disease. _But then explain his jacket_. That was also true; how did his jacket get there if he hadn't been at the hospital? _Ah! I don't know! _Mai gave up trying to figure out if Naru had been there and went and had a shower.

_Much better _Mai thought as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. The hot water had helped with her headache and made Mai feel so much better. _I don't smell like hospital anymore _Mai smiled. As Mai pulled her bed shirt on, she saw ugly bruises on her hip and on her forearm. _You are so god damn lucky. _Mai then turned to looked in the mirror and gasped. Mai raised her hand to her face and prodded her forehead, wincing at the pain. _God…this is me. _Mai's forehead was covered in black and green bruises and she was very pale, which made the bruises worse. _Oh my god! Why did no one tell me?! _Mai touched the stitchers on her head and was at a loss for what to think. She lowered her hand and Mai looked at the black line of stitchers that ran from her thumb to her wrist. _All this because of that stupid dream?! _Mai huffed.

Knock! Knock! Knock! _Ah! What is that! _ Mai thought pushing her pillows onto her ears. "Maaaaiiii…" someone slurred. _Was that Naru? What is he doing here? _Mai thought as she walked down the hall to the door. Mai opened the door and the smell of alcohol wafted into her apartment. Mai could not believe what she saw. Naru was leaning on the wall, smiling down at her obviously drunk. He had a new set of black clothes on but they were covered in dirt. "Naru?" Mai asked even though it was obviously him. "The one and only" Naru smiled and took a swig of his beer. His beer filled breath blew onto Mai, making her cough. Mai's eyes widened and she was unable to trust what she was seeing. Naru's eyes were locked onto Mai's head as he took another mouthful from his bottle. "That's one nasty bruise, baby" Naru breathed. _DID HE JUST CALL ME BABY?! I must be dreaming! _ "Uh, yeah, it is" Mai couldn't stop from blushing. Naru smiled and tried to stand but just collapsed. _I better call someone; I can't handle this by myself. _ "Naru, stay there" Mai sighed. Naru let out a huge laugh and sipped his beer. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetie" Naru smiled that devilish smile. _Gezz, I never thought I would see the day he would smile like that _Mai laughed.

Bring!...Bring!...Bring!..._OH SHUT THE HELL UP!_ Monk willed the phone. Bring!...Bring!...Bring!... "OK! OK!" He yelled. _Who would be calling at this hour? _Monk looked at the caller ID and he suddenly got worried. "Mai! What's wrong?" Monk asked frantically. "Uh…well. Monk I need your help with Naru" Mai said embarrassed. _What?! _ "You call at" Monk checked the time "two in the morning for **guy advice**?!" Monk was angry at Mai, but was relieved it was just this that was wrong. "Oh no! I would call you at this time for that. Um…I need you to help me move Naru from the hall" Mai was obviously blushing. _Ok, maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time. What?! _Monk was utterly confused. "Um… well Naru is collapsed in the hallway drunk and I need your help to move him" Mai sounded as if her head would fall off from embarrassment. "Hold up, did you just say Naru is drunk?" Monk smirked. "Yeah, and I need your help to move him" Mai barley whispered. _OH MY GOD! I never thought I would see the day! _Monk laughed. "Ok, I'll be there in ten" Monk smiled


	4. unusual acts

_Thank you guys for reading this story, I never thought it would get as much as attention as it has. Also, I don't think that this is my best work but this chapter kept me up all night so i just had to write it. But in any case, ENJOY :)_

* * *

_YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!_ _You have a fiancée now…well, soon. And you're getting drunk and visiting Mai! Wait… did you just call her _**Baby**_?!_ _THAT IS NOT ON! _Naru's subconscious yelled at him. "MONK! Finally, I thought you might have fallen asleep" Mai said and sighed a sigh of relief. _Why's Monk here?_ "OH MY GOD! You weren't joking!" Monk laughed, clapping his hands in amusement. "Stop acting like a retarded seal, and help me!" Mai shouted. "Ok, ok. Gezz" Monk surrendered, smirking. Naru felt himself being lifted off the floor and being carried into Mai's apartment. Wack! _Stupid door!_ "Careful beautiful, you don't want to ruin my face" Naru slurred, rubbing his now sore cheek with his shoulder. _CRAP! Stop saying that! _His subconscious screamed at him "Did he just call you beautiful?!" Monk bellowed, laughing. _Well, I don't have long to tell her these things, might as well tell her._ Naru told his subconscious. "Yes he did, and has been this whole time he's been here" Mai said through gritted teeth. They laid Naru on the couch carefully, and Mai took the beer bottle off Naru. _Your funeral. When your mother finds out, she'll dismember you. _His subconscious answered. "You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen, Mai" Naru said trying to sound as serious as he could. That was it for Monk; he fell on the floor and laughed his arse off. "Gezz, what have you been drinking!" he cried out. Mai looked down at Naru and all the hate left her face, replaced by a bright blush. _Your eyes are like chocolate._ Naru thought _Ok; yeah you're dead…and really wasted _Naru's subconscious indicated. "You're just drunk, you wouldn't say that if you were sober" Mai whispered, shaking her head. Naru frowned but even though he was ubber drunk, he decided to take his subconscious advice and keep his mouth shut _I'll just end up hurting you and myself if I keep talking _Naru thought. Monk stopped laughing after a while and sat up smiling. "Ok well if that was it Mai, I should go" Monk smirked. "You're leaving me with him!" Mai shouted. Monk smiled and nodded, as he headed for the door. "He won't be any trouble, just keep a bucket near the couch for when he wakes up" with that Monk closed the door after him. Mai had a nauseated look on her face as she turned to Naru. "Well, it looks like you are sleeping here. I'll be back with that bucket" Mai said, distracted. _Penny for your thoughts? Please tell me what you were thinking. _Mai soon returned with a green bucket and a blanket. "I thought you might get a bit cold" Mai said holding up the black blanket. _I'll look like a ninja! _Naru immediately regretted that thought. _Did you honestly just think that? _His subconscious asked. As Mai pulled the blanket over Naru, she touched his cheek, sending a warm shiver down his spine. _Ok. That was _**not**_ the alcohol. _Mai pulled her hand back and her eyes widened. "I wish you weren't drunk Naru. Then I would know you weren't lying" Mai said and turned to walk down the hall. Naru grabbed her hand, spun her around and stared into her brown eyes. "I don't lie" Naru said, not a hint of his before drunkenness. Mai blushed at Naru's comment. _I would never lie to you... _Naru pulled on Mai's hand, making Mai lean in close. "Naru, you're drunk. We'll talk about this in the morning" Mai said, not even convincing herself.

_What is Naru doing, playing with my heart like this? _Mai questioned. She looked down into his eyes and saw love. _It's the beer….it has to be. _ "Mai…I…-"Naru was interrupted by the phone. _Damn you phone!_ Mai stood up and answered the offensive phone. "What?!" Mai snapped. "I'm sorry for waking you Mai, but Kazuya is missing" Lin tried to say all serious, but failed epically. "You didn't wake me and Naru isn't missing" Mai said. _His normal personality maybe, but he is not lost. _ "WHAT! YOU FOUND HIM!" Lin shouted with a hint of glee. Mai looked down at a now passed out Naru. _And I was about to kiss you, _Mai shook her head. "Calm down Lin. Yes I have him; he is passed out, drunk, on my couch" Mai sighed. There was a coughing, drowning sound before Lin said "You're sure he is drunk?" utter disbelief filled his voice. _Yes, and I might be a little tipsy myself. Gezz_, _what were you thinking? _Mai thought, still thinking about almost kissing Naru. "Well he was drinking beer and he reeks of alcohol, so you tell me" Mai said annoyed with Lin's question. "OK Mai, I get it, he is drunk. It's just…he never gets drunk" Lin laughed. _I think I may be dreaming. Drunken Naru, devilish smile from said person and now a laughing Lin. This would never happen in real life._ "Well, ok. I think I'll leave him with you for now. I'll be there at six to pick him up" Lin said after a while. _Of course you leave him with me…_ "Um…sure. See you then, Lin" Mai said, her eyelids drooping. " Get some sleep Mai" Lin said before hanging up. _Ah! Finally!Sleep! _ Mai put the phone down and looked at Naru. _I wonder if you felt that electricity, because I sure did. _Mai yawned and looked at the time. _Gezz, 3:20. Hmm…sleep sounds good. _

_I can't believe Naru got drunk. I mean yes, I would be furious at my mother and get drunk too, but that is just not Naru's style_Lin thought sipping his coffee while driving to Mai's. Lin's eyes widen as he let his mind wonder. _Please tell me he didn't tell her that he loves her. Oh god, his mother would kill him if did and I don't think my shiki are strong enough to protect him._ Lin was the only one who knew of Naru's adoration of Mai, and only because Lin had caught him crying at Mai's side one night at the hospital._ How in the hell did I miss his obvious feelings for her?! _Lin scowled at himself for the billionth time. He would never forget that look of complete loss that swam in Naru's eyes as he cried and cried, pleading for Mai to wake up. Lin had thought he was having a nightmare that night. _God, I'm so sorry Naru. I know you want Mai, not that Elizabeth Bryer chick. _ "Please help me Lin….I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't stop crying, Lin. Help me" Naru's desperate words replayed in Lin's mind as he pulled up at Mai's. "Look at me, Kazuya. There's nothing wrong with you" Lin had replied. _You just love her _Lin recited as he climbed the stairs to her apartment.

Mai plodded down the hall to the kitchen and stopped at the couch_. Oh…right. _Mai looked down at Naru. _He is sleeping on my couch! _She smiled. Naru was curled up on the couch, his hair was in front of his face and he had a smirk plastered on his lips. Once Mai saw Naru's red lips, she couldn't take her eyes off them. She felt as if a magnet was drawing her closer to them. _Stop!_ Mai sighed _I wish I knew what all that was about last night._ Mai looked up from his lips, to his now open eyes. They were pinned onto her and Mai saw that weird adoration in them. Knock! Knock! Knock! Naru shut his eyes and threw his hands onto his ears. "That'll be Lin" Mai whispered. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Stop it!" Naru yelled burring his head into the couch. Mai walked over to the door, still confused by that affection in Naru's eyes, and opened it for Lin. "Where is he?" Lin's first words to her were. _Well good morning Lin, it's so nice to see you too. _Mai opened the door wider and let Lin in. Lin stepped in and looked around so frantically he missed Naru.  
"Lin, you don't need to knock so loudly" Naru said taking his hands off his ears.


	5. If I told you I loved you

_Hey guys! Sorry that this update took longer than usual, I had a little bit of writers block. Also, in this chapter I used 'Mrs Davis' because...well...that's her name, but I am not sure if I will use Naru as Oliver yet. Sorry. Anyway, ENJOY :)_

* * *

_Meanwhile in England_

"Elizabeth! Pack your things! You're going to Japan!" her mother yelled from down stairs. _No! Why did mum do this to me?! I don't want to marry him! _Elizabeth scowled. She had done everything to stop this from happening and now it was all for nought. When her mum said "it's because you won't earn enough money" she had gone to uni and became one of England's best doctors, when her mother had said "you'll be lonely" she had gone and got a boyfriend and when her mum said "he isn't successful enough for you" she had made him successful. _And now you're going to marry someone you never met…_ "Ok ma'am" Elizabeth said in a monotone voice. As she knelt to get the suit case from under her bed, Elizabeth started to cry. _THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE I LOVE! _ "Elizabeth! Mrs Davis will be here in an hour to get you! Hurry up!" her mother yelled again_. I don't even know what he looks like…_ Elizabeth sobbed, covering her eyes with her shaking hands. _Why couldn't mum do what Mrs Davis did for her son, and tell me now that she had found somebody, instead of when I was seven?_ "Darling, stop crying. Trust me, you'll thank me later" her mother smiled down at her. Elizabeth hated her mum but stopped her useless tears and started to pack for her new life.

_Back in Japan_

Naru squinted up at a relived Lin. _Ah! Why is it so bright! _ Naru thought and shielded his eyes. "I didn't knock loudly, Kazuya" Lin smirked. Naru looked up at Mai and his eyes widened at the brief flashback of last night. "That's one nasty bruise, baby" Naru breathed. "Uh, yeah, it is" Mai blushed. _Crap! I called her _**baby**_?!_ Naru winced. _Well that was stupid of you wasn't it? Don't say I didn't warn you. _His subconscious said. _Shut-…Ah my head hurts. _Naru felt the world spin underneath him, making him feel nauseated. _My mouth is dry and- _Naru ran to the bathroom.

_Gross! _Mai wined. Mai turned and looked at Lin, who was smirking and on the verge of a smile. _I hope he vomits in your van _she scowled and turned back to the hall. _Please tell me he remembers where the toilet is, _Mai prayed. "Do you want some tea, Mai?" Lin asked trying to cover his budding smile. Mai turned from the hall and looked to see if Lin was being serious. He was. "Uh, no thanks" Mai said and shook her head in disbelief. Lin turned to go to the kitchen but he stopped as he looked down the hall. _OMG! Ha! You have to deal with that! _Naru shuffled down the hall, his mouth and hands were covered in vomit. _Wait…why am I laughing? I have to clean the toilet. _Mai sighed. _That's if he even made the toilet. _Her subconscious suggested. "You can take him now" Mai groaned.

As it turned out, Naru had made the toilet and that made Mai's job that much easier. _Thank god! I don't think I will ever be ready to clean up a puddle of Naru vomit _Mai shivered. After flushing the toilet a few times, wiping down the seat and putting some toilet cleaner in the toilet, the only thing she had to do was spray the air freshener before it was like before. _That's better _Mai smiled.

Naru sat at his desk at SPR, replaying the events of the past two days and winced. _Well at least she won't ever like you now _his subconscious suggested. "Cause that's good" Naru groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _Well now you won't die. _Naru heard the pitta-patter of Mai's feet entering SPR and thought _Yeah, but I won't live either. _

Mai entered Naru's office with his favourite tea and a present. _What's that for? _ "Happy birthday Kazuya!" Mai smiled and handed him the present._ She used my actual name, it sound so good coming from her_ Naru smirked. Mai sat down and waited patiently for Naru to open the present._ I totally forgotten about my birthday and yet Mai remembered, how does that work?_ Naru pondered. _Not making excuses but you were drunk _his subconscious said. Mai placed the tea down and smiled at Naru like the past two days never happened. "Well come on open it" Mai beamed. Naru looked down at the silver paper and black bow, and could stop the smile that creped its way onto his face. _I don't remember the last time I got a present_ Naru grinned gleefully. He carefully untied the bow and unwrapped the paper.

Naru's mouth fell open when he saw what Mai had gotten him. _I really do love you Mai _Naru beamed at her. It was a framed photo of the team at the Christmas party last year. Naru studied the photo and couldn't stop the bubble of joy, pride and laughter that formed in his throat. Monk was lying on his hip in front of everyone, Ayako had her foot on Monk's hip like she had killed him, Masako was next to Ayako smiling, John (who had a Santa hat on) was laughing at Mai, who was pulling a face and Naru was staring at Mai lovingly. _Gezz, has she seen this photo?! _ Naru looked up from the photo to see Mai staring at him with so much joy. _I wonder if I ran away with you, if my mum would find us. _Naru knew the answer to that stupid question but could help liking the idea. "Thank you so much Mai, I love it" Naru said putting the photo on his desk. "Not as much as I love you" Mai whispered to herself, looking at the floor. Naru's jaw nearly fell off and his eyes couldn't get any wider. _She loves me?! _Naru felt his heart constrict as he replayed what Mai had just said in his head. _She loves you… _His subconscious wined. Naru didn't know what to do or say, he was just dumbfounded. Knock! Knock! "Um …come in" Naru said very unlike him. Lin entered accompanied by someone he didn't know. "Kazuya, this is Mr Kiryu. He would like us to help him with a case" Lin said eying Naru with suspicion. _Oh…_ "Of course, have a seat" Naru said trying to find his equilibrium. _Why now? _ "Mai would you please get Mr Kiryu some tea" he asked. Mai nodded but didn't look at Naru.

* * *

Ok, what did you think? Please tell me, I love getting reviews from you guys :) And as always I will update ASAP!

OH! AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!


	6. CONFUSED!

Hey guys! Guess what?! I have reached over 1,000 views! I never, ever, ever, ever expected that! So thank you for reading this fanfiction :D (I know, my expectations are low) And now before you read this chapter I'd just like to shout out to WhisperToTheWolves for just being awesome. Alright, now ENJOY! :)

* * *

_I can't believe it! She loves me! _Naru's heart sang. _Mai loves Naru the narcissist! _ "Naru, would you please come with me for a moment" Lin almost commanded. _Ok…_ Naru excused himself to Mr Kiryu and walked to the door. Lin led Naru to the main room before he shook Naru by the shoulders. "What is wrong with you? You're so…happy. I mean there's nothing wrong with being happy but you are-"Lin was interrupted by Naru. "Mai said she loves me" Naru whispered. Lin's eyes widened and then he did something Naru never expected in that situation, he face palmed. "This is bad, you know you are getting married to that Elizabeth chick. Oh please tell me you didn't tell Mai that you love her. You don't want to hurt Mai more then you will by marrying Elizabeth, do you?" Lin asked frantically. _You know the answer to that Lin. I would die for her. _ "Of course I don't want to hurt Mai" Naru said with all his heart and soul.

_Oh please say he didn't hear that _Mai pleaded. Mai looked down into the tea she had made for Mr Kiryu, hoping with all her heart Naru never heard her confession and would never know. _He has enough stress on his plate, he doesn't need to deal with a stupid crush. _Mai let one tear fall down her check. _But it's not a stupid crush _her subconscious told her. Mai sighed before she put on her fake smile and opened the door to Naru's office.

No one was in there but Mr Kiryu, which Mai found curious. "Sorry about the wait Mr Kiryu, I hope you like it" Mai said handing him his tea. Mr Kiryu nodded and accepted the tea, his gaze never leaving Mai's bruised forehead. "Please, call me Akio" Mr Kiryu said smiling. Mai now got a good view of Akio and he wasn't anything special. Akio couldn't have been older then eighteen and he was average in almost every way possible. Brown eyes, black hair, no piercings, not even a birthmark, no distinguishing facial features and even his clothes were average. _Ok, enough of that._ _Where are Naru and Lin? _As if Mr Kiryu could hear her thoughts, he answered her silent question. "Mr Kōujo and Kazuya…that was he name wasn't it?" Akio asked. Mai nodded and added "yes but he would prefer you to call him, Mr Shibuya". The door opened and Naru entered followed by Lin, neither of them looking happy. "You are quite right Mai, I would prefer it if Mr Kiryu called me that" Naru said coldly. _Ok….what happened to smiling and complimenting Naru, of five seconds ago? _ "Well ok then Mr Shibuya, I was wondering if you could hear my case now?" Akio asked. Naru nodded to Lin, who sat down and opened his laptop. "Of course Mr Kiryu. Now, tell me what it is that has brought you here?" Naru said in his business voice as he sat down at his desk.

Mr Kiryu shifted in his sit and swallowed before he answered Naru. "Well lately my sister hasn't been herself. She stays to herself and screams if you turn the light on in her room, she always has cuts all over her body but won't let anyone attend to them and she decapitates all her dolls". Mr Kiryu stopped and took a steading breath before continuing. "And at school she will only write one word, 'Help' always in red…she won't eat or drink if you watch her, either" Akio quickly added. Mai knew immediately that Mr Kiryu's sister had been possessed. Naru pondered Mr Kiryu's answer for a while before he asked "and is there anything weird happening at the house, other than your sisters behaviour?" Akio looked around the room and sighed before he answered. "Yes there is, but it only happens when Maka is at home. Like the other day our whole living room was soaked in water and when we try to run a bath for Maka, the water turns red" Akio shivered. _THE WATER TURNS RED! Now that's just plain spooky. _ "And when did this all start, Mr Kiryu?" Naru said his eyes focused on Akio. "I would have to say just after we moved into our new house" Mr Kiryu answered. _Yup…possessed. _

"So Mr Shibuya, will you take my case?" Akio pleaded. Naru didn't even hesitate in answering. "Of course we will help your family, Mr Kiryu. But I will need a room to set up my equipment in" Naru insisted. Akio's eyes lit up with happiness and he smiled brightly. "Oh thank you, Mr Shibuya! There will be a room ready when you get there" Akio smiled and shook Naru's hand. "Mai, please escort Mr Kiryu out of SPR" Naru ordered. Mai looked up from the floor and nodded sadly.

"Come on Mr Kiryu, the doors this way" Mai smiled and opened the door for him. As the door closed Naru sunk deeper into his chair and let out a whimper. _I won't be able to do that for a month, let alone the rest of my life _Naru sobbed. "It'll get easier, Kazuya. You just have to stay strong for her" Lin said looking up from the laptop. "I sincerely doubt that, Lin" Naru whispered. Lin sighed and went back to studying Mr Kiryu's house. _This is terrible! I love her, she loves me and I can't have her! What could be worse?! _ B-vvvv! B-vvvv! Naru looked at the caller ID and sighed. _I had to ask…. _ "Hello" Naru said in his monotone voice. _I should kill you, than all my problems would be gone. _"Darling, I just thought I should tell you that, Elizabeth and I are about to get on the plane" _WHAT! Great…this is just the birthday present I need, speaking of which I bet she has forgotten all about my birthday. _"Ok, that was nice of you" Naru said, distant. _Maybe a juicer would do the trick... _Naru smirked.

_In England_

_This is it England, I will never get to see you again. This is such a lovely country. I hate you mum for taking me away from it! _Elizabeth thought as she started to board the plane. _Oh come on! You don't give a fuck about the country, it's the marriage part you hate your mother for! _Her subconscious shouted at her. Elizabeth sat down and looked out the window at the dreary, rainy day and knew that her subconscious was right. Elizabeth's looked at her sandy blonde hair that had got tangled by the wind, and she knew Mrs Davis would make her do it again. _Ah! I hate this already. _She picked up her carry on and fumbled for her brush. "I hope you are looking for a brush young lady, I will not let my son see you like that"the devil women snapped. _This will be a fun plane flight _Elizabeth sighed as she started to brush her hair.

_Back in Japan_

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Ayako giggled. _Oh, this better be good. I have to be on set in a minute _Masako thought. "Naru turned up drunk at Mai's the other night! How funny is that?" Ayako laughed so hard Masako imagined she had tears in her eyes. "WHAT?!" Masako screamed into the phone. _This is not happening! He better not have done anything stupid! _ Knock! Knock! "Come on Miss Hara! You're on in one minute!" one of the set members yelled. _Why didn't she begin with this! Ah! _ "Call me back in an hour" Masako said rushed, before she hung up on Ayako.

"Hey Naru, I think you should look at this" Lin said. Naru got up from his desk and walked over to stand behind Lin. "Ok, I was looking through some old records and I found out there is an ancient river that runs underneath the house. And it seems, anytime someone tries to tap into it, they die. In total, eleven people have been recorded to have died there. Nine were men constructing the well and the other two were children, who witnesses say were dragged into it by a transparent hand. The bodies of all of the victims were never found and no searches were ever conducted in the river for fear of more deaths. After the last death, the deaths of the children, the construction of the well was completely stopped and the well was covered up" Lin finished_. I gave him twenty minutes and he has found out all this. God, if I gave this guy an hour, he would know everything there is to know about a person. _ "Very good Lin, now could you possible see into the witnesses? Find out if their still alive and if they still live in the area" Naru asked/ordered. Lin nodded and went back to work.

"Hey Lin, would you like some coffee" Mai asked, looking at the floor. _Stop being sad! You don't know that the reason Naru is acting differently is because you said you loved him. _Lin stopped his typing and looked up at Mai. "You might be able to read minds too, Mai. I was just thinking of asking you" Lin smiled, trying to cheer Mai up. Mai smiled back and started to walk to the kitchen. "What, you're not going to ask me if I would like some tea?" Naru snapped. _Not if you act like that. _ "You always want tea Kazuya" Mai said as she walked out the door. Mai walked slowly to the kitchen thinking about Naru. _Nothing else has happened, so it has to be that he heard me. Naru and I were getting so close and I go and RUIN IT!_ Mai threw the door open so fast it almost hit Naru. "Mai, please don't be angry with me" he said softly. Mai looked in his eyes and there was that weird love thing again. _What is that!? It's so confusing. _ "Mai, how about we go get lunch and talk about it" Naru said almost lovingly. _AH! I'm going to tear in half! First you're all narcissistic, then you're happy and smiles and then you're all angry and cold. _Naru offered his hand to Mai and winked. _AND NOW THIS!_

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry...ok not really ;) (Mahhahahaha) but I really do hope you liked it. I love your reviews and even if you don't review, but read my story then I love you too! (Um...well..to read that you'd have to have read my story...hmm) I shall update in about a week or so :p So I'm sorry TinkToxiixix,You'll have to die a bit more.


	7. Naru's House!

Alright, when I said 'I'll update in a week or so' I did mean that, it just happens that karma got me back for leaving you at a cliff (A.K.A I couldn't get to sleep) So here is your next installment of 'This can NOT, be real' I hope you ENJOY IT :)

* * *

(Disclaimer: Unless I'm dreaming, I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Elizabeth though...and a loving Naru)

Mai couldn't help but blush when Naru winked at her _he looks so much younger like this _Mai smiled. "So how 'bout it, Mai?" Naru smirked. _How could I say no when you act like this? _Mai took Naru's hand and he looped his fingers with hers. "Good choice" he whispered into her ear.

_If I'm going to die, I might as well have no regrets _Naru thought as he led Mai to the door of SPR. Naru still held tight to Mai's sweet little hand and had no intention of ever letting it go. _So you've chosen to die…like that won't hurt Mai _his subconscious said. That stopped Naru in his tracks. _I'll…I'll talk to her about it all. _Naru decided and continued walking to his car. "What's wrong Kazuya?" Mai asked _I like how she say's my name… _ "Oh nothing, I was just making sure I had my keys" Naru lied to her_. I'm never lying to her again. _Naru opened the door of his BMW for Mai before he realized that he would have to let go of her hand. _Hmm…it's only for a couple of seconds. _Naru let go of Mai, and when she had got in, he closed the door. Hurrying, Naru got in the driver side and grabbed Mai's hand out of her lap, which caused her to blush again.

_Flashback. In the office, just after Mai had stormed off to make coffee and tea._

"Kazuya, don't" Lin said not even looking up from his laptop. _But…_Naru started to walk to the door before Lin's hand grabbed his shoulder. _How the? _ "You'll just hurt Mai if you tell her" Lin enforced. Naru tried to shrug Lin's hand off but it was as if it was super glued on. "Kazuya, you love her right? So stop" Lin warned. _AH! I JUST WANT MAI!_ _Mum can just piss off with her arranged marriage! _"Exactly Lin, I love her, I'm not going to hurt her. If anything, I'm going to hurt mum" Naru said and walked off.

_End of flashback_

"Kazuya?" Mai asked. _Why is she calling me by that all of a sudden? _ "Yeah, Mai" Naru smiled as he took a quick look at her. "Where are we going? I've never been to this part of town before" Mai asked, slightly worried. _My favourite place. _ "My house" Naru squeezed Mai's hand as she gasped. "But…uh…No one goes there with you, not even **Lin** goes into your house" Mai said, wide eyed. "Yes that is true, but your different Mai and I need to talk to you in private". Naru looked up from the road to see a very red, wide eyed Mai and he **laughed. **_Gezz, only Gene could make me laugh…I wonder how long it's been since I've laughed. _ "Naru, are feeling ok?" Mai asked, worry replacing her blush and wide eyed look of before. _Ah, my pet name… it sounds good to. _Naru smiled at Mai's question and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I feel better than I ever have, Mai" Naru looked back to the deserted road. _For once I'm doing something for me, and it feels great. _

It had been roughly fifteen minutes since Naru and Mai had left, and Lin had nothing to do. He had done all the background checks on the witnesses, he had made sure all the equipment was ready for tomorrow and he had finished his report on the house and the Kiryu family. _I'm happy for Naru; he made the right choice in the end _Lin smirked, leaning back in his chair. _I don't think he could love Mai anymore, otherwise his heart would explode. _ BANG! _What the hell? _"Kazuya Shibuya! What did you do?!" a familiar voice screeched. The person stomped down the hall and the office door slammed open. A hysterical Masako entered and looked around frantically. "Lin. Where is Naru?" she said, burning holes into his head. _Umm…Uhh…What's wrong with her? _Lin looked at Masako and was completely confused as to what Naru could have done to make quite little Masako a fuming devil. "Um, he went off with Mai…" Lin said, still stunned. An ear piercing scream made Lin cover his ears and close his eyes in pain. _Is that coming from Masako?! _The screaming stopped and Lin looked up, letting his hands drop from his ears. "Boyfriend stealing, moneyless bitch!" Masako yelled. _O….k? _ "Masako? What's wrong?" Lin asked, slightly frighten. Masako snapped her head to look at Lin, and laughed. "What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Mai stole my boyfriend!" Masako shouted. Lin's ears rang from all the shouting Masako had done, but he heard that clearly. "Boyfriend?! Kazuya was not your boyfriend" Lin chuckled. Masako stomped off fuming, and slammed the SPR door. _Well… I think I'll go make coffee…_

"This is your house?!" Mai said dumbfounded. _It's the size of the god damn Buckingham palace! _Mai thought. _Ok, maybe not that big but…GOD! _ "Yes, this is my house Mai" Naru chuckled, leading her to the front door. _Well that's fitting, it's grey and black. _Mai believed her jaw couldn't go any lower until Naru open the massive doors. _…uh…uh…wow…_Mai was flabbergasted. The front doors opened into a beautiful living room the size of her apartment. A black leather couch, covered in red pillows was the center of the room. In front of the huge couch was a glass coffee table which was covered in books about ghosts, P-K and even the new Oliver Davis book. A safe distance away was a gorgeous fire place and above that was a huge flat screen TV. Expensive and interesting looking paintings were scattered on the dark grey walls. At the back of the room was a lovely (but substantial) black marble spiralling stair case and to either side of it were halls. Mai was utterly speechless and her eyes widened when she realized that this was just the living room. "Come on Mai I want to show you the rest of the house" Naru smiled. Mai was at a loss as to what to say but followed Naru, holding his hand tight. Naru led Mai through the left hall way. As Naru passed two doors, he said that they were spare bedrooms that he hardly used, but he didn't show her in them. The hall opened up into an enormous black and white décor kitchen, which Mai thought looked like something a chef would own. Mai nearly chocked when she saw that one of the walls was made of glass. _Gezz, I wonder how much this house costed. _Mai tore her eyes from the glass wall and looked at the wall above the electric stove. It was covered in tongs, soup ladles, graters and frying pans "Do you cook, Naru?" Mai said finding her voice again. The image of Naru wearing an apron made Mai giggle. Naru beamed at her and squeezed her hand. "Someone has to Mai" Naru said, looking down at her with so much affection. _Does…does he love me? _ Naru shook his head as if trying to get a thought out of his head.

_Stop looking at her lips! _Naru thought as he shook the idea of kissing Mai out of his head. "Mai are you hungry? I could cook us something, if you want" Naru said shyly. Mai smiled but shook her head. "Not now, I'd like to see the rest of your 'house' first" Mai said doing the bunny ears as she said house. Naru laughed _your so cute Mai. _ "Ok, where to next, you pick. I have a library, a study, an indoor pool, the gardens, a ballroom and a dining room, which is just through there" Naru pointed at a hall to the left. "Naru, you'd think with how big this house is you'd have a bedroom and bathroom" Mai joked. _Um…that's not a good idea. _ "Yes I do have many of them but there boring" Naru said trying not to think about Mai in his bedroom. "Ok well, I'd like to go to the library then" Mai said looking into Naru's violet eyes. _Stop that!_ "Ok, that's this way" Naru smiled lazily. Naru led Mai to the right, following the glass wall until it opened up again. Inside was Naru's favourite place in his house, the library,where he spent most of his time. It held hundreds of books, most of them about ghosts but there were about fifty classics, like Shakespeare and Marko Polo. Mai let go of Naru's hand, which made Naru feel less complete, and ran her finger over some of the titles until she came to a stop with a smile. "I love this book" Mai said holding up the complete collection of the brothers Grimm. Naru liked those stories too; they remind him of his dad. "My parents use to read me these stories all the time" Mai said sadly as she put the book back. Naru walked up and hugged her from behind _I'm so sorry Mai_ Naru thought as he nuzzled her neck. Mai turned around to face Naru, with a conflicted look on her face. "Naru, do you love me?" Mai said, so worried that he would reject her. Naru tighten his embrace and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "With all my heart Mai" Naru said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

...Don't look at me like that! D:

I'M REALLY SORRY!TRULY! But I need to sleep to make this next part epic! I'M SORRY! I hope you liked it though :) If you did please review! Even if it's just 'that was cool' because it will still brighten up my day (not litteraly brighten...it'd be impossible since Australia is always so bright, but still). AND NO I DON'T SOUND LIKE JOHN! **T_T **...


	8. Naru is who!

You wouldn't believe the boost reviews give you to write chapters (unless you have wrote Fanfic). Two chapter in one day! Another thing that was a bit far fetched for me. Well I won't keep you any longer from the kiss ;) As always ENJOY :)

* * *

Naru tighten his embrace and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "With all my heart Mai" Naru said leaning in to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, Naru felt a fire start up deep within him, he felt the air electrify and everything felt right. Naru deepened the kiss, finding that Mai tasted of honey and vanilla; Naru couldn't get enough of it. He moved a hand from the small of her back to the side of her head. _Why did I wait this long?!_ Naru thought as he pressed Mai closer against him.

Mai wrapped her hands around Naru's neck, relishing in the kiss. Mai felt Naru's tongue glide against hers, making her moan and tug at Naru's raven hair. _Ok, your turn. _Mai let go of Naru's tongue and tugged his bottom lip making Naru to moan and his eyes flutter. _Go girl! _Her subconscious cheered. Mai could start to feel a fire in her lungs telling her that she needed to take a breath but she could feel a stronger fire in her heart that told her to stop being so rational. _He tastes sooo good _Mai whimpered not wanting to let go. Naru broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers, they both were panting. Naru's violet eyes had turned carnal and he was holding onto Mai like a life line. _Gezz…that was…he is…so hot._ Mai giggled.

_That is the best sound ever _Naru leered. "Question: why did we wait so long to do that?" Naru breathed. Mai bit her lip as if she was thinking. "I have no idea why it took so long" Mai paused "But Kazuya, you are a really good kisser" Mai smiled. Naru licked his lips, getting the last of the honey and vanilla off them. "Not bad yourself Miss Taniyama" he chuckled. Bring! Bring! _Ah really?! _Naru sighed but let go of Mai and answered. "What!?" Naru snapped. _This better be good _"Sorry Kazuya but Masako just stormed in all distraught, and asked where you were" Lin said apologetically. _Yeah this isn't going to be good… _ "And?" Naru asked annoyed. "I told her you went out with Mai and she…didn't react well" Lin hesitated. "What do you mean, didn't react well?" Naru was curious now. "She screamed and said Mai was a boyfriend stealing, moneyless bitch" Lin sighed. _Wait…WHAT! _ "Boyfriend stealing, moneyless bitch?!" Naru smirked. _Oh, I would have never expected that from Masako_. "Uh, yeah" Lin sounded confused. Naru watch Mai as she walked along the rows of book looking at the titles. "Lin, is that why you rang me?" Naru said, the slightest bit annoyed with Lin. "Not exactly, Miss Hara stormed off after that and I know if she is ok" Lin sounded guilty. _If I know Lin, he went and made coffee before he rang me. _ "So, you want help finding her?" it was Naru's turn to be confused. Lin chuckled. "No, I just was warning you" Lin said smug. _Oh… _ "Thank you, Lin" Naru full on laughed. Lin must have dropped the phone because Naru heard static and a thump. "Uh, Kazuya? Did you just laugh?" Lin sounded astounded. Naru smiled and looked at Mai as she was reading a book he had wrote. "Well, I have reason to laugh now" Naru felt joy fill him as he looked at Mai smiling down at the book. "Don't go all social on me, Kazuya" Lin joked. _Now why would I do that? _"Never Lin, see you tomorrow" Naru hanged up and put the phone on silent.

_Gezz, I wonder how old Oliver Davis was when he started ghost hunting, because he knows so much about them. _Mai thought as she read the book. Mai loved this book (she had read her copy ten times) but she couldn't wait wanted to read the new one. _Wait…how does Naru have the new book? It doesn't come out until next week._ Mai looked up from the book and looked at Naru, who was already starring at her with so much love. "Hey Naru, how do you have the new Oliver Davis book? I mean is there like a different release date for CEO's of spiritual research companies?" Mai asked. Naru smiled but shook his head. "Hey Mai, come sit. I need to talk to you" Naru said gesturing to the couch.

_Ok, first bombshell out of the way, now to deal with the Oliver Davis thing. _Mai sat stunned on the couch, her mouth open and tears started to steam down her cheeks. "That's so sad Kazuya! Why would your mother do that to you?" Mai said embracing Naru in a tight hug. "Mai, don't worry. I have you now and I'm not letting you go" Naru comforted Mai. Mai started to sob into Naru's chest and soak his shirt. _Please stop…please. _ "Mai please don't crying, it hurts me to see you like this" Naru whispered. Mai looked up from his tear stained shirt, her eyes all red and puffy, and kissed Naru quickly. "I'm sorry, now what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Mai sniffled. _Ok, here we go… _ "Ok, um…Mai you know how you told me how you would love to meet Oliver Davis?" _Crap! How do I say this? _ Mai instantly smiled and started to nod frantically. _Um…_ Naru sighed. Naru noticed Mai still had a few tears rolling slowly down her cheeks, so he leaned down and kissed them off her cheeks. "Well, uh…hi…" Naru closed his eyes and lean back, scared by what Mai would do.

"Well, uh…hi…" Naru closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. _What!? _Mai was so confused. 'Well, uh…hi'_ No...No way…Not possible_! Mai squealed. Naru open one eye to see what had happened. (AN: Imagining Naru like this made me laugh so hard XD) "NO WAY!" Mai jumped off Naru and looke him up and down. Naru smiled and put his hands up. "Guilty" he said shyly. _OMG! I kissed Oliver Davis! _Mai nearly fell over when she realized she was now _dating _Oliver Davis. "I can't believe it. I'm dating Oliver Davis" She whispered. Naru laughed and grabbed Mai's hand. "Well now you're going to dance with him" Naru laughed. _Wait… _ "Can I still call you Kazuya?" Mai asked wide eyed. "Yes, of course, and you can still call me Naru too" Oliver said twirling Mai.

* * *

For my karma, I left it here. I hope you liked the kiss scene (I have no experience in that department, soo.. :/ ) and if I'm lucky, you liked the whole story! Please review! And if you didn't like something don't be affraid to tell me :) Untill next time ~ BarbwireHeart 3


	9. Beautiful mornings

Hey guys, since Christmas is tomorrow I thought I would give you the present of more story! I hope you like this next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been reading so much fanfic and wrapping so many presents that this kinda left my mind (untill 3am this morning T_T). This chapter was meant to be the first chapter of the case but instead this was what I was left with at the end of typing like a mad women. Anyway, ENJOY :)

* * *

Mai woke up in her bed and if it hadn't been for the sighed copy of Oliver Davis's new book that sat next to her, she would have thought last night was a dream. _God, I still can't get it through my head that Naru is Oliver Davis. _Mai sat up and grabbed the book Naru had sighed for her.

"Oh Mai, here" Naru had said so sweetly as he gave her the present. Mai opened the wrapping and found the book inside. Mai was still gobsmacked that he had given her the book. "Open it" Naru smiled, hugging her tight from behind and snuggling into her neck. Mai opened it and found it signed 'To my beautiful Mai, I could love you for a million life times and still not show you how much I adore you, sincerely Oliver Davis xx'. Mai hadn't been sure whether to laugh or cry, so she had gone with both. Naru had hugged her until Mai had settled and then he gave her a brief kiss. "We should get some sleep for the case tomorrow" Naru whispered, and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Mai nodded but didn't want Naru to leave her. "Goodnight Mai" Naru kissed her forehead and then left. _What a night. Finding out that Naru had an arranged marriage, finding out he is Oliver Davis, dancing and cooking, just talking and laughing in front of the fire, and then the book._

B-vvvv! B-vvvv! Mai carefully put the book down on the bed and answered her phone. "Morning handsome" Mai beamed into the phone. Naru chuckled before he answered. "Well morning gorgeous. Now please, get up. I've been waiting an hour and a half at your door" _You have?!_ Mai hang up smiling, and ran to her front door. Mai opened the door and laughed. "What's the face for?" she said kissing the V that had formed on Naru's forehead. "Well Mai, you see, my girlfriend just hanged up on me" Naru said acting grumpy. "Shock horror, Mr Shibuya!" Mai said pretending to faint. Naru stepped inside Mai's small apartment chuckling, and went to make tea. _OH! _ "I know why you like tea so much! You're English!" Mai giggled. Naru put down the kettle and walked over to Mai. "Oh, is that the reason?" Naru said and tickled Mai. "Stop it!" Mai laughed and ran away from Naru. "Well that was a bad idea" Naru smirked, running after Mai. "No!" Mai squealed. Naru ran after Mai until he got her cornered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naru asked as he put his hands on the wall, either side of Mai's head. Mai laughed and kissed Naru just hard enough so that Naru could taste honey and vanilla. _Mmm…my favourite_. While Naru still had his eyes shut Mai ducked under his arm and ran to the kettle. _My lips feel numb _Naru thought, touching his lips. "So, how would sir like his tea?" Mai said in an English accent. Naru turned around looking very smug. "Miss Taniyama, you know exactly how I like my tea" Naru said smiling as he walked up behind Mai and hugged her. "Hot and sweet, like my girlfriend" Naru said kissing her cheek. _Can I post pone the case? I like it here._

_Where is he?!_ Masako had been looking for Naru all night with no results. _You dope. He probably is back at SPR getting ready for the case _her subconscious mocked. Masako felt like an idiot _Of course he is at SPR! _ Masako faced palmed and headed for SPR.

_Where is he? _Lin worried. _Everybody is here but Kazuya and Mai. I wonder what happened last night. _Just as Lin thought this, Masako stormed in wearing the same kimono as yesterday. _Why are you here? You're meant to come tomorrow. _Lin thought. "AH! He's not here either!" Masako stomped off to Naru's office. Everyone was utterly shocked and had their eyes trained on the office door. "What flew into her kimono?" Monk asked, not a smirk in sight. "I don't know but I think someone should talk to her" John said, both Monk and John turned their heads to Ayako. "Why is it always me?!" Ayako said throwing her arms in the arm, muttering about how boys always dump this sorta thing on women. _Ok? _Lin thought raising an eyebrow. "So how old were you when your mum told you that you going to have an arranged marriage" Mai asked outside the door. "Uh…she told Gene and me when we were about seven, but I only found out whom a few days ago" Naru said far too happy to answer the question.

Naru opened the door to find everyone was gawking at him, although Lin's expression was more a 'what is wrong with you?' look. _I know I'm late but honestly. _As Naru led Mai through the door, everyone's eyes moved to Mai and Naru's locked hands. "Ok…" Monk said, a Kodak worth expression on his face. "I'm very confused, Monk" John said turning his head to Hōshō. _Oh…they heard. _"You're late, you said you wouldn't go all social on me" Lin smirked. "I'm sorry. I had to pick up my sleepyhead girlfriend" Naru laughed causing Monk and John's eyebrows to climb higher. "Please Naru, for the sake of John and my sanity, please tell us what is happening" Monk whispered. _Uh…um… _ "Naru and I are dating" Mai said proudly through her blush. Monk's confused and shocked face, turned into a huge smile. "Alright Mai!" Monk said, giving Mai a high-five. John still looked puzzled but not like he had before. "Well ok, but what was that about an arranged Marriage?" John questioned. "Um…uh…" Mai looked to Naru for some help. "My mother has an arranged marriage organised for me, but I'm choosing Mai" Naru smiled at her. _I can't believe she is mine though _Naru squeezed Mai's hand while Monk and John smiled warmly at them. "Why are you happy about that?!" Masako cried in the office doorway. _I'm going to have to deal with her sooner or later _Naru sighed. "I'll be back soon" Naru whispered into Mai's ear before kissing her worried forehead.

_Finally! I was wondering when they would she how perfect they are for each other. _Monk thought as Mai blushed. "Alright Mai!" Monk said, giving Mai a high-five. _She is so good for him. _ Monk thought tuning out what John was saying. "Why are you happy about that?!" Masako cried. _Oh this'll be interesting._ Monk and John watched Masako face turn from sad to fuming, as Naru kissed Mai's forehead. Naru walked over to Masako and hugged her as she cried into his jacket. Ayako exited the office death starring the Monk and John. _Gezz, don't get your panties in a twist. _"Come on Hara-san, I need to talk to you" Naru said softly.

"So Mai, how long have you two love birds been dating?" Monk smirked. "Yeah Mai, spill it" Ayako prodded. Mai closed the door before she went and sat down on the couch. "Um…since yesterday" Mai blushed again. "Who asked?" Monk pried. _If it was Mai I'm going to have to teach Naru some things. _Mai smiled to herself before she answered. "Naru did" Mai paused "Hey Monk, did you know Kazuya can cook really well?" _What! Naru in the kitchen! _Monk Laughed so hard he stared to cry. "MASAKO! LISTEN!" Naru roared. _Wow…I never heard him shout like that before. _Monk thought and stopped rolling on the floor. "I tried to be nice about this, but you just don't listen!" Naru said more than slightly pissed off.

The door closed behind Naru with a soft click. _I wish Masako would give up on me. It would be easier. _Naru sighed. "Miss Hara please, have a seat" Naru said gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. Masako had red, puffy eyes and looked very lost, but did as she was told. Naru sat at his desk and closed his eyes, sighing. _I swear I have told her this whole thing a hundred times before. I wonder if it'll stick this time. _ "Hara-san, you know I haven't ever liked you, like you like me" Naru said almost getting tongue tied with all the 'likes'. "So why are you acting like this?" Naru asked opening his eyes, starring right at Masako. Masako stared down with her big sad eyes at her kimono and started picking at non-existent lint. "You know why Kazuya, it's because I love you" she said so softly that Naru had to strain to hear her. "We've been here through this before Miss Hara. There is no point in loving me if I do not love you back" Naru sighed. Masako bowed her head a little at what Naru had just said and closed her eyes. "But-"Naru stared holes into Masako, stopping her. "But nothing Miss Hara "Naru sighed, rubbing his temples.

Masako seemed at war with herself before she blurted. "Kazuya I love you, why can't you see that?" her voice broke. _Oh god… _ "I'm sorry Hara-san, really, but I love Mai "Naru said getting annoyed with her. "Kazuy-" "MASAKO! LISTEN!" Naru roared. "I tried to be nice about this, but you just don't listen!" Naru said more than slightly pissed off. Masako whimpered and sat upright in her chair, her eyes pinned on a furious Naru. _Great, I'm the bad guy _Naru sighed. The door open and Mai stepped in, worry covering her face. She glared at Naru with a 'Why'd you do that?' look, before she walked over to Masako. "Masako, are you ok?" Mai said as if she were talking to a little child and kneeled down. Masako snapped her neck to glower at Mai with so much anger and despair. "Go away!" Masako pushed Mai to the floor before running out of the office. _ MAI! _Naru rushed over to Mai, concern filling him. "Mai, are you ok?" Naru asked while inspecting every detail of her for anything wrong. "I'm fine Oli" Mai said rubbing her fading bruised head. Naru scowled at Mai's hand _Did she hurt your hea- Oli? _ Naru smirked. "Oli?" Naru smiled. Mai looked up into Naru's bright eyes and smiled. "Well Naru the Narcissist doesn't fit anymore" she beamed at him. "Should we go after her?" Mai asked, her voice dotted with worry as she looked out the office door. "If she wants to act like a child, let her" Naru said shaking his head

* * *

Alright guys, that's where I'm leaving it for now. I hope you have a epic Chrissy and get all the things you want (unfortunatly, one can not own Ghost Hunt T_T). I think after New year's is when I'll update next but you never know ;) Now please review!


	10. I don't need this

I'm sorry!I had family stuff, fanfic reading and normal reading, anime watching and drawing to do! Don't kill me for this late update, please! Anyway I hope you love this installment (I did). ENJOY :)

* * *

"Alright, see you at the house, Naru" Monk said through the window of his car. Naru nodded and Monk, Ayako and John sped off down the road. "We're already late so we better get going" Naru said as he jumped in the driver's side of the van. Lin turned to Mai with his eyebrows up. _I don't know. _Mai shrugged as she hopped in next to her boyfriend. Lin jumped in last, closing the van door and starring suspiciously at Naru the whole time. Naru sighed and listened to the engine turn over as he turned the key. "Kazuya, what's wrong?" Lin asked. Naru let his shoulders sag and he turned to Lin. "I'm sick of how much my mother is trying to control my life and now that I've chosen Mai because I want to, for me you know? It's going to be a huge fight to keep her" _I won't let her take you away._ Mai thought as she found Naru's hand. "You're not going away" Mai smiled. Naru squeezed her hand and started off to their new case.

"_Mai!" Gene screamed at her. Mai opened her eyes in the dream and found she was back in the water dream again. Gene was nowhere to be seen but she heard him scream at her. "Mai!" Gene roared "No!" Mai looked frantically for Gene but all she saw was bubbles coming from the black water below her._ Gene! _Mai swam as fast as I could downwards, following the bubbles. _Gene! I'm coming! _Mai felt dizzy and everything was blurring together but she just kept swimming. "No Mai!" Gene screamed, his voice sounded raw with emotion. Mia heard a loud thud above her that made the water shake violently and made her head ache. _

Mai started to shake as if she was having a seizure and water started to drizzle out of her mouth. "What's wrong with her!?" Naru yelled, worry clear in his voice. Lin grabbed Mai off Naru's shoulder and checked for a pulse. Lin's eyes widened as he noticed she wasn't breathing. "She isn't breathing Kazuya, but she has a faint pulse" Lin informed a freaking out Naru. _What?! No! What am I meant to do?! _Naru's huge eyes played pin pong with the road and Mai as water started to pour out of her mouth. _Where is that coming from?! Ok…Uh…What does Ayako do in situations like this? _ "Slap her!" Naru yelled at Lin, his heart going a million miles an hour. Lin gave him a quizzical look not understanding what Naru said. "Just do it!" Naru said, panicky. Still giving Naru the quizzical look, Lin did as Naru said. Kazuya winced as he heard the distinct sound of skin on skin as Lin slapped her. Mai stopped shaking as violently and started to cough up water. When Mai finished, she threw her head back onto the head rest and cried. "Jesus Mai! Don't do that ever again!" Naru yelled and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. _This was bad before I was dating her, but now…_ Naru closed his eyes for a few seconds trying to control the shakes. Mai grabbed one of his hands and immediately he started to cry. "Kazuya, pull over" Lin said monotone.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" John said looking down the driveway of the Kiryu family's house. Monk was leaning against the hood of his car with folded arms, closed eyes and was smirking at the all the possibilities. "Who knows…?" Ayako said and looked at the smug look Monk was giving. "Hōshō stop being gross" she scowled. _Well I'm sorry for being the only fun person here. _Monk thought as he gave Ayako a devilish smile, which she returned with a disgusted look. "Yes Monk, please stop thinking about sins" John said not moving his eyes from the driveway. "John, I was thinking and doing much worse sins when I was your age. So lighten up" Monk chuckled. That was responded to with a head shake and a chuckle. _Hmm…I must ask Mai if she has sinned yet with Naru. _Monk opened his eyes to see two pair of appalled eyes staring at him. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Monk laughed. (AN: I just reread that...and now I can't stop laughing because I have no idea where that came from XD)

"Oli, have you ever had a dream where you brought something back from it, but you weren't astral projecting?" Mai asked as the turned into the driveway of the Kiryu's. "No, have you?" Naru asked cradling Mai. _I don't even think it's possible. _ "Yeah, water" Mai answered. _Wait…what? _ Naru had a curious expression on his face. "We'll have to talk about his later, Mai. That is very strange" he said as the pulled up next to Monk's car. Mai was still white as a sheet and shivering so Naru carried her bridal style out of the van. "OH MY GOD! What happened?!"Ayako shrieked as she saw Mai. The rest of the team ran over to Naru obviously worried for Mai. "Is she ok?" Monk asked, all previous smugness gone. _Well if you count spewing up water and almost dying ok… _"I'm ok" Mai smiled weakly. Ayako didn't accept that so she dragged Naru (who was still holding Mai) to the front door and rang the bell. Akio answered the door and freaked when he saw Mai. _How do you think I feel… _ "Oh god, what happened? Come in" He said ashen faced. Ayako opened the door for Naru and he walked through.

"I'm fine Kazuya" Mai said as Naru laid her down on the couch in the base. Naru gave her a doubtful look and kiss he forehead. "You were coughing up water and almost died, that is not ok Mai" Naru said sad. "Died?!" John said shocked. _I knew we should postpone this case. _ "Akio, could you get me a blanket and some tea" Naru asked/demanded, not taking his eyes off his girl. Akio nodded and ran to the off to get the blanket. "I'm only repeating myself once more Naru, what happened?" Ayako asked. _Gezz I don't need this now…_ "She had one of her dreams-"Monk interrupted Naru. "But that's never almost killed her" Monk stated. "If you let me finish, I could have told you that she was drowning in her dream and therefore, started to drown in real life" Naru sighed.

"Maka, come on, don't do that" a women's voice said from upstairs. Thud! "Maka! Stop it!" She yelled. _What's happening? _ "Um here's the tea and blanket, I have to help my mum with Maka" Akio said rushed as he put down the tea on the coffee table and threw the blanket to John. "Did you see the bags around his eyes? Doesn't look like he's slept in a week" Monk said, everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll go see if I can help" Lin said and headed for the stairs. _Ok…good._ "Here Mai" John said, placing the blanket over her and Monk picked up the tea for her. _Gezz I'm not sure I can handle that again _Naru thought closing his eyes. "Ok, we should get the equipment out of the van" Naru said

* * *

So did u like it? Please tell me, I love ur reviews :3 Oh! and question: In Death Note how did you react to L's death? (didn't happen...I refuse to accept it) I screamed at my laptop and cried while hugging a pillow that I pretended was L, saying "did not happen...they are joking" until I fell asleep. (This happens everytime) I don't know why I told you this...


	11. Needles and Blood

_Ok, so here's the next chappy! I'm not 100% sure when I will be able to write the next chapter since I have to babysit this week..and probably next. But I'm hoping to have it out by next..week? ish. Well I hope you ENJOY :)_

* * *

Lin walked toward the door where all the commotion was coming from, stopping as he heard Akio screech out of frustration. _He sounds like he is in pain _Lin thought running to the door. "Maka. Please stop…" her mother cried from behind the door. Lin had not been sure what Maka (the apparently possessed girl) was up to but he did not suspect what he saw when he opened the door. "Maka stop it!" Akio pleaded with his sister, tears in his eyes. Said girl was sitting in a huge ball of red tinted water, smiling like the devil. _Why are they telling _her _to stop? It's not like she's controlling it!_ "What the hell's wrong with you two?!" Lin screamed at Akio and the older lady. _She'll drown!_ He thought as he ran to the ball of water. "Don't!" Akio screamed but Lin continued to push his hands through the water. Needles seemed to drive through Lin's hands the deeper he reached into the water. _Ah! Fuck! _It was too much for Lin, the pain was agonizing, he ripped his hands out of the water as fast as he could. Even after he had taken them out of the water, his hands felt numb. "The hell?" Lin thought out loud, anger obvious in his voice. Akio ran up to Lin and grabbed one of his now bleeding hands. "I told you not to…" Akio said his own hands covered in somewhat dried blood. Lin heard Maka's mother sob and turned from his hands, to the women. She was covered in blood and her hair was soaked in water. _She even couldn't get Maka out. How can-? _ Lin's eyes light up with an idea. "Wwwhoooot!" Lin whistled. His shiki appeared and one started to attack the water, while another went for Maka.

Naru looked up from a box of cords, a shocked expression on his face. _That was Lin's whistle…that means. _Naru dropped the cord he was holding and ran towards the stairs. Mai must have noticed this because Naru heard her footsteps run after him. He took the stairs two at time, Mai following behind. _**Splash! **__What was that?! _Water seeped out from the door in front of Naru. _That's definitely water, but why is it tinted red?! _Naru barged through the door to see Lin, Akio, Akio's mother and Maka covered in the red water. Mai barged passed Naru and ran over to Lin, her eyes wide and worried. _Mai you should be resting…._Naru worried but knew it was pointless to tell this to her now. "Are you ok?! Lin do you need help?" Mai asked frantically, searching for any sign of injury, Lin looked very annoyed by this. Mai gasped at seeing his bleeding hands and grabbed Lin's wrists, so not to hurt his hands. "Lin! Come on, Ayako will fix this!" she said dropping one of Lin's wrists and pulling him towards the door with the other. As they passed Naru, Lin said "Keep your girlfriend under control, Noll". Naru smirked but didn't stop Mai in her mission. After all, Lin looked like he needed help and there was no stopping Mai.

Once they were halfway down the hallway, Naru turned to do an assessment of the three other people in the room, his smirk faded. Akio had blood, not the weird water, but blood, on his hands and arms. His mother was covered in blood, not a fatal amount but still, blood was blood. And lastly Maka, who was being hugged unwillingly by her mother, was just soaked in the red water. "What happened here?" Naru asked. Akio winced as he flexed his hand before he looked up at Naru. "My sister… was…um…you…you…won't believe me" Naru smirked. _Won't believe you? _ "I work in physic research Mr Kiryu, and you think I can't believe what happened here?" Naru chuckled, Akio blushed. "Um….well when you put it that way" Akio paused "Maka was inside a water ball and we all tried to get her out of it". _But why are you bleeding? _As if Akio could read his mind, he answered Naru's question. "But it was like…needles...I guess, where the water touched you" _Hmmm… _ "And you believe 'Maka' was controlling this water ball?" Naru asked, his eyes pinned to said little girl. There was a silence and Naru could here someone's footsteps heading towards the room. "Yes" was all Akio said. A few seconds later John steps in and gasps at the sight of Maka's mother. "Oh Gezz! Let me help you Miss!" (An: John can't say God or Jesus, that's why it's Gezz)He brushed passed Naru and started to help her to base. Maka wouldn't go out of her room, which cause her mother to cry, but she followed John.

"Come on Lin! Stop dilly-dally-ing! You need help" Maka said as she pulled Lin into base. Mai was surprised to find all the monitors had been set up on the shelves. _I was gone for a minute…_ "Oh my god! Lin!" Ayako shouted, dropping the microphone she was holding. "What happened to your hands?! Their raw!" Ayako ran to her bag and pulled out a first-aid kit. Mai lead Lin to the couch where Ayako fussed over him. "Mai what happened?" Monk asked looking sick from the blood. "I don't know. I just saw Lin like this and had to get him help" Mai said apologetically. "You did the right thing, Mai" Ayako said, applying disinfectant to Lin's hands. A pained sound hissed its way out of Lin, but he didn't flinch. "I think I should go see what happened" John said exiting base. Mai nodded but didn't take her worried eyes off Monk's blanched face. "Monk you should sit down before you faint" Monk nodded and sat down on a wooden chair.

Mai looked around the room for her bag. _Had they even brought it—AH! Found you. _Mai smiled as she rustled through her bag and found her water bottle. "Here Monk, you could use some water" Mai smiled down at him. Monk gladly took the bottle, and took a mouthful. "Thanks" He smiled, some colour returning to his cheeks. "Um, Ayako…help" John pleaded from the doorway. Monk saw all the blood on Mrs Kiryu and fainted, spilling the water all over the carpet. _I guess we all have our flaws…_ "Oh Jesus! Sit her down over there" The worry and panic in her voice was audible. "Is there anything I can do to help Ayako?" Mai asked, hoping she could be more than just trouble. Ayako smiled gratefully at Mai. "Yes could you please finish bandaging Lin's hand?" Mai nodded her head and took over for Ayako.

"Akio, would you mind if I had a private chat with your sister?" Naru commanded more then asked. "Um…I guess" He said and turned to Maka "I'll be right outside this door ok?" As Naru thought, Maka didn't say or do anything to confirm she heard him. Akio sighed and shut the door on his way out. Naru looked at Maka for the first time. Now by look I mean study, because of course Naru had seen Maka before now. Maka had blue as the sea eyes and black hair, which reminded Naru of Masako's hair. Without having read her file, Naru could have guess she was around eight years old even though she was a bit short. Maka was very pale, which brought out the old and new cuts on her legs. She was wearing black shorts and a blue tank top, that were now dry as a bone. "Maka, did you make that water ball?" he asked her. Maka looked up from the ground and smiled like she was. Possessed. "Mr you're going to lose. I will take her with me" she chortled. _Her?! Does she mean Mai?!_ Maka cocked her head to the side. "You're not as scary as I thought you'd be. It'll be easy to fool her and kill you" _What does she mean?! And who is 'She'?! _

* * *

_Ta-dah! That is the end for now. Sorry. Tell me what you thought, I really do a_ppreciate _it. Thank you for reading! And thank you for your continued surrport! I know it says that whenever you review but I really mean it. Honest._

_OH! And if you could check out my other story that would be really epic of you! It's called "hElp". It's a Death note fanfiction. THanks! _

_~BarbewireHeart _


	12. How do you know Gene?

Alright, babysitting was easy enough. And because of that, here is the next chappy. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not (I hope you like it). ENJOY :)

(Disclaimer: Because god obviously hates me, I do not even have part ownership of ghost hunt)

* * *

Naru's heart stopped. _What does she mean!? _He was starting to get angry with this little girl…no, the spirit that possessed her. "You can't kill me" Naru said, rage obvious in his voice. The little girl threw her head back and started to laugh in her throat, like she was trying to keep herself from rolling over laughing. _What is this spirits problem? _Naru thought, narrowing his eyes at the girl. Lifting her head back slowly, her slow, soft laugh turned into a smirk as she saw the fury in Naru's eyes. "That's a good joke Mr" _Pffphm….Joke?!...Ok stop, leave before you do something you'll regret. _Nodding Naru turned and opened the door. Akio's eyes widened as he saw the sour look Naru's face. "You have quite a sister, Akio" Naru said before he started to walk off down the hall. _I need to get to base and tell….wait. _ "Oh, Akio" Naru said, stopping at the stair well. "Yeah Shibuya-chan?" "You should have your arms attended to" Naru said and started to descend the stairs.

The door to base opened and a fuming Naru stepped in. _What-_. Mai's body tensed as she was engulfed in a bear hug. Mai could hear little whimpers as Naru pushed his head into her neck. _You never act like this…What happened? _Mai thought as she wrapped her arms around Naru. "Mai, I don't want you to go anywhere without either Lin or I, ok?" Naru whispered into her neck. "Naru, what happ-" "No, Mai. Do you understand?" Naru tensed and held Mai like his life depended on her answer. "Yeah, I understand" As the words came out of her mouth, Naru loosened in Mai's arms. "Good" Naru sighed, before he unwillingly let go of Mai. _Now can I ask? _Mai asked herself. "What happened Ol-Kazuya?" Mai quickly fixed up her mistake. Naru starred down at her with so much warmth, Mai almost forgot that Monk and Lin were still in the room. _Well no one can blame you, he does have beautiful eyes. _Her subconscious commented. Mai looked deeper into his eyes and saw pain and fright. "Please don't worry about it. It's silly" He said at seeing the worry on her face. _It's not silly… _ "Kazuya, can I talk with you alone, please?" Lin asked. Naru nodded and walked to the door, but not before placing a swift kiss on Mai's lips. In true Mai style, she turned bright red.

When the door clicked shut, Lin pinned his investigative eyes on Naru. "Ok now tell me what you're too scared to tell her" He asked, not tip toeing around it. Only Naru's eyes changed as Lin said this, they looked wounded and terrified. After about a minute, Naru sighed and folded to Lin's stare. "Maka's possessor thinks she can fool Mai somehow and…" Naru swallowed. _And?_ "And kill me" _What!_

"Like fuck she will!" Lin roared from the other side of the door, breaking the awkward silence that had formed after Lin and Naru had left. _Is he talking about Mai? _Said girl was still standing where Naru had left her, her cheeks blazing. "So…um, we need to set up the cameras and mic's "Monk said, smiling awkwardly. "Uh yeah, sure" Mai said ripping her eyes off the door and heading over to the box of camera's. "How long do you think Ayako and John will be helping Mrs Kiryu?" She asked picking up the whole box. _You shouldn't do that Mai. _Monk thought but knew it would be pointless to tell her. "Um…Well awhile if they have to attend to Akio as well. So it's just us two" Monk said picking up as many microphones as possible. _This is going to take __**forever**__ without them. _ "Ok then" Mai said walking over to the door, pausing, then smiled. "We didn't think this threw. How are we meant to open the door?" She smiled, making Monk smirk.

"Ok so that is the last room, except for Maka's" Mai huffed and picked up the empty box. "Alright, good work you two" Naru paused "Monk" Naru's tone turned serious. "Uh…Yeah?" _What does he want? _ "Take Mai straight to base, no detours" Naru turned his intense stare onto Monk. "Ok, Kazuya" Monk said, frozen to the spot by Naru's stare. Mai looked nervous and worried as she looked at her boyfriend. "It's ok, I'm fine" she said finding his hand. Naru seemed to melt a little as Mai squeezed his hand. "Yeah I know" Naru said and let go of her hand reluctantly.

_Ok, this should be simple. Set up the cameras and microphone, and get the hell out of there. _Naru thought to himself, after Monk and Mai left.

Naru opened the door a crack, and a sinister chuckle escaped through it. _Thank god it's still light out, because I'm __**not**__ going in there when it'd dark. _Naru took a steadying breath and open the door the whole way. "You're really stupid Mr" Maka laughed from her bed. _Well, Lin did say that one day I would be thankful that spirits can't touch my equipment. I guess that day is today. _Naru stepped into the room, looking around for the best place to set up the equipment. _Ah! There._ Naru head to the perfect place and started to set up the mic. "Mr, you should stop staying here. I mean if you're happy and you want to continue being happy, that is" Maka smiled down at her drawing. _Ah! The sooner we exorcize her, the better. _ Naru thought as he moved onto setting up the infer-red camera.

As Naru picked up the tri pod he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and froze. "Mr, I don't think you are related to Eugene. He is really scary" her voice wobbled as she said this. _What?! Did she say Eugene?_ Naru whipped around to find no one touching his back and that Maka hadn't moved from the bed. "How do you know Gene?" Naru whispered to the giggling girl. "I do have to let this body sleep, Oliver" she smiled at the response she got for using his real name. _Ok, I'm getting Monk and John right NOW. _Naru thought and sighed. _Why are you in her dreams, Gene? _ "Mr, you were really silly not to tell Mai" _Ok. Shut the hell up!_ "You're not going to do anything to hurt her! You hear me?!" Naru bellowed. All Maka did in response was hand him her drawing. "What is it?" He growled and snatched it out of her hand. Naru smoothed the drawing out and looked at it. _What is…oh. _The drawing was of Naru on his knees, screaming and crying as Mai lay dead in an open coffin. Rage filled him, and the impulse to kill this little girl was overwhelming. "Monk! John!" Naru screamed, putting all his anger into it.

About thirty seconds past before he heard feet run toward the door. Naru smirked as he knew this spirit would be gone soon and he wouldn't have to deal with her antics anymore. Lin, Monk and John barged threw the door, panic and anger mixed on their faces. "What is it Kazuya?" Lin looked around for the cause of Naru's outburst. "Monk, John. Exorcize her now" Naru said, smiling at Maka. _Wait…if Lin's here... _"Lin go back to base, **now**" Naru commanded with slight worry in his voice. "Uh…Ok" Lin said, walking slowly out of the door.

_Ah! I need to see if he is ok! _Mai thought as she paced around base. "Don't worry Mai. He has a priest, a monk and the best damn body guard who has shiki, he is going to be fine" Ayako said putting her hands on Mai's shoulders, trying to calm her. Mai tried to take in what Ayako had said, but it didn't make her feel better. Mai heard footsteps outside the door and her hopes went sky high. _It's Naru! It has to be! _The door opened and Mai flung herself onto the unsuspecting person.

"Uh, Mai? Are you ok?" _That's not Kazuya… _Mai thought as she looked up and sprang off her hugging victim. "Uh….sorry Lin" Mai blushed.

* * *

So yeah. That's that chapter over. Hope you liked it! Please review! :D I love you guys for reading this story! Thank you!

Um, about my other story. I think I might do another chappy and see from there what I'm going to do with it. I know some of you read it (I'm really happy bout that but) I wish you would review it...Cause now I don't no if you like it or if you hate it, Which makes it hard to decide what the hell I'm ment to do with it.


End file.
